


Superstitions

by Wreck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, One Shot, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, his Mum has always told him that blackberries were not to be picked after Old Michaelmas Day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superstitions

Growing up, his Mum has always told him that blackberries were not to be picked after Old Michaelmas Day, as the Devil had claimed them. She used to throw out these pieces of lore masked as advise, a mix of Muggle and Magical superstitions: May born witches marry Muggles; when harvest ends, leave a share for the Púca; jinx by twilight, undone at midnight.

Seamus didn't really pay mind to the old superstitions (and besides, he'd seen the Devil himself, and he was pretty sure that Voldemort did not like blackberries). Looking back, he realizes that his Mum had a saying for pretty much every situation in which she wanted to control him in some way, deter him from something. Seamus would usually nod and smile, and once he got older, carry on with whatever he had planned regardless of his Mum's warnings.

But something about the way she had started on him yesterday morning when he had come by her house to borrow her old tent... "You know what they say. Two Wizards in a tent, Two--"

Seamus cut her off. He didn't care. He didn't care if it was bad luck. He didn't care if it would make the neighbours talk. He didn't even care if it meant the Cóiste Bodhar was coming for him.

All Seamus cares about is the sounds of the morning creeping into the tent: the mingling of different languages all around, the smells of breakfasts being made, the air of excitement that the canvas - magical as it is - can't even keep out. All Seamus cares about is the warm, tall sleeping body wrapped around his own, the nuzzle of Wood's face against his own, their fingers intwined.

Well, that and the fact that he's pretty sure Ireland is going to flatten Egypt at this year's Wold Cup and he'll be there with his love to watch it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> The superstitions Seamus' mom uses are half from HP (Mrs. Weasley via Ron) and half Irish superstitions/wives tales.
> 
> The Púca is an Irish goblin and shape shifter that most commonly takes the shape of a horse.
> 
> Cóiste Bodhar (pronounced chost-a-bower) is the Death Coach, and it is said that the sight or sound of the coach is the sign of death for yourself or a loved one – much like the Grim.


End file.
